


Hello stranger, can I call you a friend?

by Fuuma



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Uhm.» la frase inizia male e troppo tardi «Speravo fosse rimasto del dolce.»<br/><i>Così mi inviti a nozze.</i> Three ghigna.<br/>«Il nostro <i>pretty-boy</i> si fa audace.»<br/><i>{ ThreexOne } ● { un calendario dell'avvento fatto di drabble }</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01/12. Christmas cake

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sapevo che anche quest'anno me ne sarei dimenticata, ma sta volta nessuno mi fermerà. E' una cosa che ho visto spesso in giro in questo periodo (duh!) e quindi ho deciso, anche se in ritardo di un giorno, di postare 24 drabble in una sorta di Calendario dell'Avvento. Dark Matter e la 3x1 sono stati i prescelti, perchè c'è troppa poca roba su di loro nel fandom.

C’è odore di olio lubrificante in cucina e tra le mani di Three. Canne, grilletti, cariche al plasma, viti; ha smontato ogni pezzo delle sue armi, per pulirle e rimontarle, con grazia magnetica che rapisce lo sguardo di One. E fa del suo stomaco un polpettone di Natale.  
«Uhm.» la frase inizia male e troppo tardi «Speravo fosse rimasto del dolce.»  
_Così mi inviti a nozze._ Three ghigna.  
«Il nostro _pretty-boy_ si fa audace.»  
«C-cosa?»  
«Prima mi fai gli occhi dolci e poi chiedi il dessert.»  
Il volto di One è un incendio rosso. L'attimo dopo, rimane solo una scia nera di maglia e fuga.


	2. 02/12. I don't care. But I'm always lying.

La strada puzza di neve e catrame e, in bocca, rende l'umiliazione più acre.  
Cammina da un’ora – quelle precedenti l'ha passate correndo, gli piacerebbe pensare che _rincorresse_ quel piccolo delinquente che gli ha sfilato soldi e _passato_ dalle tasche, ma che lo ammetta: si è perso, non sa dove quel bastardello sia e dovrà tornare sulla Raza per farsi sommergere dalle stronzate di Three.  
Lo ritrova prima, invece. La schiena curva, il pugno alto e il ladruncolo in lacrime.  
«Allora _punk_ , vuoi dirmi dove hai lasciato il _mio amico_ o devo rifarti la faccia?»  
«Three?»  
La presa cede, il ragazzo cade, fugge e lascia in terra un ventaglio di soldi elettronici e la sgualcita foto stampata male di un matrimonio finito peggio: Derrick Moss e signora.  
«Farti derubare da un lattante. Sei la solita sega.» è una rivincita per essere stato beccato in flagrante: preoccupato. Quella e la sonora pacca sul sedere di One, quando lo supera.  



	3. 03/12. Kampai!

L’ubriachezza rende One aperto al contatto. Quello con Three, senza restringere il campo ad insulti e tentativi di prendersi a botte – che sono in realtà zuffe tra _gattine_ : colpa di One, prendere a pugni la gente non gli si addice. Nemmeno sparare, ma già gli riesce meglio.  
Il sakè di Four ha sciolto la lingua di tutti: tra un sorso e l'altro Six non smette di commentare l'acquisto, Two sorride togliendo dalle mani di Five l' _ochoko_ ancora pieno e One ride, dondolandosi pericolosamente verso il lato di Three. Non si ritira quando le spalle si scontrano, ciondola il capo verso di lui e la sua risata gli rotola sul collo e nelle orecchie.  
L'ubriachezza smussa i confini di One, ne mordicchia i freni e, quando la bottiglia è vuota, è sulla bocca di Three che cerca baci di sakè.


	4. 04/12. Santa is dead

Le luci lampeggianti del locale sono rosse, si accendono e si spengono, come un Natale a intermittenza.  
Il loro uomo è seduto al tavolo centrale e in piedi accanto a lui due ragazzini dai volti gemelli vestiti di stracci, elfi rapiti a Santa. C'è perfino il suo sacco rosso, peccato sia riempito di armi.  
Two continua a contrattare, le lunghe gambe accavallate sotto al tavolo e una mano pronta a correre alla pistola. Dietro di lei, Three impreca sottovoce, le dita strette intorno al polso di One, sentendolo fremere mentre tiene gli occhi fissi sui due ragazzini. _Manderà tutto a puttane quell'imbecille_ , lo sa, perché ha il cuore troppo grande. E a Three toccherà seguirlo, perché Dio lo fulmini se permetterà proprio a quel coglione seduto di torcergli un capello.


	5. 05/12. The perfect gift

Ha finto di ascoltare le raccomandazioni mediche dell'Androide ed è balzato giù dal lettino dell'infermeria, ingoiando un gemito al tirare dei punti che gli cucino la ferita al fianco.  
_Fanculo_ , non passerà la nottata lì dentro, non ora che finalmente sono approdati su un pianeta vero, con cibo vero e culi che può _non limitarsi a guardare_. Ma prima che superi la soglia, One quasi gli sbatte contro e la fronte aggrottata che gli rivolge è un nugolo di rughe in cui si è annidato il suo disappunto.  
Si studiano in silenzio ed è One il primo a cedere.  
«Ti ho portato un regalo.»  
_Che cazzo?_  
La bistecca – vera! – che gli tira tra le mani ha il potere di strappare un sorriso ad entrambi.  
«Buon Natale.»  
È il regalo perfetto per l'occhio pesto di Three.


	6. 06/12. Let it snow

In questo periodo dell’anno la nostalgia di casa fa quasi male. Derrick si ricorda della neve, del laghetto ghiacciato su cui pattinava da piccolo e delle cioccolate fumanti davanti al camino.  
Sulla Raza ogni stagione è uguale all’altra: è sempre inverno, ma mai Natale.  
Da solo, sul ponte di comando, guarda oltre i vetri verso uno spazio infinito e nero. Non si accorge dell’ombra altrettanto nera alla sue spalle, finché non è troppo tardi e il gelo di una pallata di neve lo coglie di sorpresa.  
Quando si volta, Marcus sta ridendo sguaiatamente, tra le mani una _cassa di neve fresca_ e negli occhi la bricconeria di un ladro: «Ora finalmente capisco perché ti piace tanto la neve, _pretty-boy_.»  
Derrick si lascia _rubare_ un sorriso, ma subito dopo è _guerra_. 


	7. 07/12. First Time (I parte)

Derrick è un palo in culo: è un fottuto elenco di motivi per cui, se Marcus gli avesse dato retta, a quest’ora non sarebbero bloccati in una caverna scavata nel ghiaccio, a cercare riparo dalla tormenta.  
_Blablabla._ Ha solo saltato la parte in cui “se gli avesse dato retta” a quest’ora Marcus si sarebbe trasformato in unicorno, vivrebbero in una casetta di marzapane e la sua vita sarebbe di una palla mortale. Quindi grazie, ma no, grazie.  
Avvolto da una coperta termica, Marcus batte la mano accanto a sé.  
Derrick grugnisce qualcosa – altri punti della lista –, ma non si lamenta quando gli circonda le spalle con un braccio, tirandolo con prepotenza a sé.  
«Mettila così, che Natale sarebbe stato senza la neve?»


	8. 08/12. Muscle Memory (II parte)

Three lo insulta da quando sono atterrati su quel pianeta, lo fa più del solito, sottolineando ogni sua mossa falsa e portandolo a compiere nuovi errori, gioendo nel rinfacciarglieli. Eppure One continua ad avanzare, il volto graffiato dal freddo, mentre si fa avanti nella pioggia di neve, ghiaccio ed insulti.  
Poi, come un’oasi in un deserto di ghiaccio, _eccola_.  
«Hei, come diavolo facevi a saperlo?»  
Davanti a loro si staglia l’ingresso di una caverna.  
«Intuito.» c’è una nota di arrogante orgoglio nella voce di One. Three lo spintona e, quando entrambi sono dentro, riescono quasi a sentirli: _gli ingranaggi impolverati della memoria si sono mossi_.


	9. 09/12. Paint me a wish

Il Natale per Derrick sono bei ricordi e sorrisi sotto l’albero. Sdraiato nel letto di Marcus, glielo scrive sulla sua pelle con spennellate dell’indice. Segue il guizzare dei muscoli, il battito del cuore accelerato ed il respiro pesante e gli racconta del vialetto di casa illuminato, delle volute fluorescenti intorno all’albero, ridisegnandole sulla base della schiena.

Marcus si inarca, sembra fare le fusa come un gatto, ma nel momento in cui Derrick sorride credendo di aver vinto – cosa, non è importante – le posizioni si sono ribaltate e gli occhi dell’uomo si spingono in quelli dell’altro. Marcus lo guarda avido, _il suo pacco dono in attesa di essere scartato_.


End file.
